Rise of the Element Dragon
by SilverCheetah-the-Yautja-Ambu
Summary: You know the American Dragon and Chinese Dragon, now make way fo the Element dragon! She's home visiting her father, the Infinite Dragon, and falls in love with a certain monk. But danger is closer to home than she might think. This is her story.
1. Gong Yi Tanpai!

Rise of the Element Dragon

( For the record Chase never tried to eat Dojo and Wuya didn't join Hannibal yet. This story is a combination of the worlds of Xaolin Showdown and American Dragon: Jake Long. I don't own either of them except Alexis.)

"Eye of Dashi", cried Clay. "Fist of Tebigong", cried Kimiko. The combined attacks shot toward Wuya, causing a few stalactites to fall in the process. Wuya, using her own Shen Gong Wu, countered. "Long-e Kite, Reversing Mirror." She flew above the oncoming crater, and used the Reversing Mirror to deflect the lightning.

She landed and rejoined Chase Young, the Xaolin Warriors super evil enemy, on the ground. " Wuya, hurry up an get the Shen Gong Wu. My patience is wearing thin. the. I grow tired of these games." "Oh lighten up Chase. Not all Shen Gong Wu are for fighting." she explained while pulling out the Shroud of Shadows. She activated the Wu and attempted to sneak around the warriors. Raimundo, now the leader, thought quickly and countered. He used the Sword of the to Storm blow Wuya back.

"Hah, you shouldn't count your ducks before they come out of their shells," Omi said confidently. Everyone looked around at each other for some clue as to what Omi meant. Kimiko thought a moment and suggested, "I think he means 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch'." Everyone gave a congregated 'Oh' in realization. The Shen Gong Wu they were currently after was called the Guardian Strike Sword, and according to Dojo's massive case of hives, it was very powerful.

After their crash course in spelunking they headed of to the most remote parts of Africa in some dark, damp remote cave in the middle of the jungle. Raimundo made a rush for the sword while the others distracted her and he succeeded in reaching the Wu. Which happened to be lodged in a stone…go figure. However unlike the legend of Excalibur, the sword came out quite easily. Wuya seeing this swore and with a scowl jumped back to join Chase just as Omi swung at her with his Wudai Weapon.

Then they left in the traditional fashion of black lightning. When they were gone Raimundo gave a loud and excited whoop as he jumped down from the top of the rock. "Come on gang let's mosey on out' a here", said their southern friend Clay. The others agreed and while they were flying they examined the sword.

It was a beautiful Japanese katana. The blade was made of steel and wedge shaped making the edge sharp where you used the down-stroke. It was thin and incredibly strong. The hilt was bound in brown shark skin with crimson silk woven in. For the grips, star cut rubies were imbedded in the hilt. Clay whistled his opinion.

"You said it man", replied Raimundo in awe. "Such exquisite craftsmanship", Omi said. "No kidding, we can make scrap metal out of Spicer's Jack-bots in no time with this", exclaimed Kimiko. "Hey ya'll speaking of which, didn't anybody else notice that that no good varmint wasn't even there?", Clay asked. "Yes that is strange. You think something happened to him", inquired Omi "Who cares", said Dojo for the first time so far. "Just be grateful that he wasn't there to get in the way this time", he finished. "I suppose", said Raimundo, "But I still think we should tell Master Fung", he concluded and as leader, when he said to do something, they did it… most of the time.

The group nodded and headed backed to the temple. That miraculous short time skip later, the monks were briefing Master Fung on what had happened, including Spicer's no-show. "Well it is strange, but I don't think its anything serious. Do not trouble yourselves young monks and enjoy the rest of your day," said Master Fung with a smile. They didn't need to be told twice and they ran off to try out the new Wu. Master Fung returned to what he was doing and somewhere in the back off his mind he realized that he forgot to tell them some kind of proverb related to the situation.

AN: I went through and added spaces. As well as fixed my spelling errors courtesy of, BananaCake. Thank you for your help and encouraging reveiw. The next chapter will be along soon, I promise.


	2. Update! Finally!

Hey! I'm not dead! Anyway, I'd like to begin the Author-to-Reader groveling by saying that I realize you guys are probably mad at me for neglecting my stories like I have. Once I get out of school (June 16) I will begin immediate emergency treatment to revive them. Also, the master of cheese graters has allowed me to adopt his story, The Cure to Misery, which is a Naruto/Fairly Oddparents cross-over. Once I finish working out the details you will see that as well. And thank-you to those who have stuck by this story and gave nice reviews.

Je Ne!

SCTYA


End file.
